


Wings

by Sexy_Lil_Emo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Hunters, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Lil_Emo/pseuds/Sexy_Lil_Emo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's back is itchy, could it have something to do with his wings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is just a little thing I thought up and wrote suddenly (oddly while re-reading one of my other fics). It isn't exactly canon accurate, but it is set sometime after Cas' wings are damaged and broken. And I thought Cas deserved his wings back. Also who doesn't need more Destiel in their life? Anyway, hope you enjoy this, much love xox

Dean used to love it when Cas would bring his wings into his physical presence, allowing him to caress and stroke them. They often curled up together wrapped up in Castiel's soft, dark wings.

Now that Cas had lost his true wings, he refused to show Dean the damaged stems that remained of his once glorious plumage. No matter what Dean said or did, Cas would just flat out refuse. Dean had seen the shadow off them that Cas rarely produced to be big, scary and powerful, it didn't scare him, nor did he find it gross or disturbing. All he wanted to do was help his angel.

Increasingly over the past couple of weeks Cas had complained of his back being itchy. There were no marks or wounds on his back, they had no clue what it was. No creams or medicines worked.

One day, Dean went out to get them lunch. He was half way there when he realised that his wallet was still on the bedside table of their motel room, so he turned around to retrieve it.

When he opened their door, the sight he saw was not one has expecting. Cas had his wings in full physical manifestation and he was trying to look at his back in the mirror on the wall.

Castiel's once beautiful, black wings now looked like burnt tree branches after a fire, the few feathers that remained were stuck up the wrong way and coated with blood and gunk. It was an image that Dean would not soon forget.

As soon as the door opened the wings disappeared and a bare chested Castiel turned to face his boyfriend.

"Dean?" Cas was shocked and didn't know what to say to the hunter.

"Sorry, I forgot my wallet. Is everything okay?" Dean asked moving further into the room.

"I-I was trying to see if my wings are the cause of the itchiness, but I can't see the very middle." Cas admitted shyly.

Dean caressed his boyfriend's cheek and kissed him softly. "Look, Cas, I know that you don't want me to see your wings in this state, but I honestly don't mind, you are gorgeous to me, no matter what you look like. Just let me look for you." He gave Cas his best puppy dog eyes (they still didn't compare to Sam's though).

Castiel stared at him, Dean could see the struggle in his eyes. "Please Cas, let me help you like you've helped me so many times."

A defeated sigh was Castiel's answer.

The next thing Dean knew, the damaged wings he had seen upon opening the door were back and Cas wouldn't look at the hunter.

Dean glanced over the angel's broken wings and then used his pointer finger to gently tilt up Castiel's chin. Looking him directly in the eyes "I love you." He confessed.

"I love you also, Dean." Cas returned meeting Dean's eyes.

"Please turn around so I can have a look." The angel turned and Dean leaned in to examine his back. He couldn't see anything to begin with; checking his skin first and then where his wings sprouted from his skin.

Dean almost said that there was nothing wrong with his back, but that's when he noticed it. And it gave Dean hope, something he was a bit unaccustomed to.

"Cas?" He started.

"Yes?" There was worry in his voice.

"Would...Uh, growing new feathers make you itchy?" He wasn't sure how to word it. There were tiny baby feathers (down even) at the base of Castiel's wings, and were starting to spread up the arm of his wings.

"I'm growing new feathers?!" Cas was many things; surprised, confused, ecstatic.

"It looks that way. The skin underneath them isn't discoloured either."

"My wings are healing!" He didn't know how or why, but for some reason his wings were healing.

Dean could feel Castiel vibrate with excitement "I'm so happy for you Cas."

Over the next week, the three of them researched reasons for why Cas was growing his wings back, but there was next to nothing about it. Until, Sam came across a theory on a 'healing by angels' site.

It was written on the site that angels had a special oil which they used to heal. It was very vague, but what if the 'special oil' was in fact holy oil. But how did it get on Castiel's back to begin with?

Dean had the answer to that, not that he was happy about sharing it with Sam. The holy oil had spilt on the back seat, and then they had had a bit of naked back seat fun. The oil residue must have rubbed into Castiel's back and started the healing process.

Every day for the next few months, Dean rubbed holy oil into his angel's wings, massaging it in. Castiel's feathers continued to grow back slowly, the skin renewing it's colour and soon his wings were back to their full beauty.

Dean saw a happiness grow in Cas as his feathers grew, soon the angel was back to his normal self and things went back to normal between Dean and Cas. Castiel was no longer ashamed of having his wings on display. The first time Cas wrapped them both in his full wings again, Dean glowed with happiness and so did Cas.

"Thank you, Dean."

"For what?"

"For your unconditional love and patience, for helping me to find my wings again." Castiel informed him, snuggling into his boyfriend.

Dean almost shrank away from the chick flick moment, but Cas deserved it, and Dean wasn't quite so scared of emotions anymore. "There is no need to thank me Cas, I would do anything for you."

Cas went to say something, but Dean spoke again "And you'll always be my angel, wings or not."

Cas wiped away a tear of happiness, he placed a hand on the back of Dean's neck and leaned in, they kissed and kissed, and spent the night intertwined together and inside each other.

Who says chick flick moments are all bad.


End file.
